Back in Action - The Return of Zordon
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: He may have escaped true death, but it would seem that fate is only going to let him watch from the sideline for so long. Now, once more a ranger, Orion is playing a dangerous game hiding who he really is, especially when an a great evil from the distant past learns of his survival and returns. (repost/rewrite)
1. Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger

**Quetzal - well…. after a terrible, evil ****reviewer threw off my groove with Snow Point i spent four weeks howling in denial at my computer before decided that bashing my skull on the resulting writers block was possibly just making it worse, so i decided to rewrite and continue this in the meantime! its been three years since i did any work with this story and my writing skills have improved vastly since then. hopefully its good.. as soon as i'v alerted old readers to the rewrites existence i will delete the original.****  
**

X X X

**Chapter 1: Once a Ranger, Alway a Ranger.**

Clouds drifted across a deep blue sky, a teenaged boy stared up at them thoughtfully. He had almost shockingly pure white hair along with crystal blue eyes. '_its almost time'_ he thought with a smile, he had regained most of his powers and would soon be able to rejoin the rangers he had missed for over a decade. His plan had worked far better then he had thought not only had he be able to destroy nearly all the evil in the galaxy, but he had succeeded in transferring his consciousness to a human, and been reborn as her child, physically, he was 15 years old now. His thoughts were interrupted when a blond girl of 13 ran past his resting place, yelling.

"Orion! Hurry up moms here!" She called at him, Orion sigh but stood up snagging the gray jacket he'd been using as a pillow.

"Im coming Alexa theres no need to yell!" He called back. Jogging after his younger sister and opening the door to the SUV that had pulled up at the curb.

"So what was it this time Orion?" His mother asked drily he shrugged.

"My physics teachers is convinced I'm cheating seeing as Iv never gotten less then 100% on any of my assignments or tests, so he gave me a detention for 'being irritating' " He said drily his mother shook her had amused.

"You never fail to amaze me Orion you can get straight A's in math and science and actually get in trouble for it but you cant pass your literature class with anything higher then a C." She said as she put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb headed home, Orion grumbled to himself, it wasn't his fault! Human literature made utterly no sense to him!

X X X

(one year later)

Orion watched, bored, as the other kids in the class joked around while they waited for their teacher to arrive. It was the first day of junior year, and the Geology class would have a new teacher this year. A minute before the bell rang the teacher finally appeared. Orion blinked, then blinked again in shock, not quite believing what he was seeing, it couldn't be Tommy! He was dumbfounded, the last he had heard Tommy was off playing mad scientist somewhere, not that that was really a bad thing. So what he was doing here?

Tommy had become a science teacher, and apparently of all the places he could possibly teach at, it would be his school! The odds of this being a coincidence were slim to none he thought grimly. Either Tommy knew he was here, and was probably about to throw that text book at him, or the grid had prompted him to come here. If the second option turned out to be true, well, Reefside was about to get a lot more interesting.

As it was he had been dreading having to track the rangers down and tell them he wasn't really dead, but here was Tommy not even 10 feet from him and if Tommy found out he'd would probable be looking for a new body by the end of the day. Orion winced at the thought of the fit Tommy would throw if he knew was alive. Tommy had always been very attached to him, more so then the other rangers, he had taken it hard when he had died. Still, it was good to see him doing so well though and a teacher nonetheless!

As the lesson progressed he couldn't help but feel proud at how good of a teacher Tommy was turning out to be. He hadn't really had time to check up on his kids, buts he knew they were all doing well...except Trini, he had felt her death when it had happened years before. It had taken awhile to track down what exactly had happened and he couldn't believe that after everything she had been though she had died of all things in a car crash.

45 minutes later the bell rang releasing them from class, he packed up his things and left throwing one last look in Tommy's direction before heading outside. Detracted by this he didn't pay attention to where he was going, and ran into someone, knocking them to the floor and nearly making him drop his bag. "Damn sorry about that..." He paused starring somewhat resigned at the form of principle Randell straightening her glasses and glaring demonically at him.

"Detention." She all but hissed at him, he didn't bother trying to talk his way out of it, once Randell was on the war path there was nothing you could do but get the hell out of the way. She picked herself up off the floor still glaring "Come with me, Now " She growled and walked away, he followed silently wondering if he could get away with jinxing her. He was shaken out of his musings when they came up to Tommy who had been speaking with three other students. "I have one more for you Dr. Oliver I'm sure you can handle it." She said drily Tommy nodded looking annoyed as Randell turned and left.

"Well, I hope you guys like museums." He said with a shrugged earning groans out of the other three.

X X X

Orion eyed the small command center around them, impressed, with no doubt as to it belonging to Tommy. As if the thinly disguised solute to the dragon coin emblazoned on the floor wasn't enough to give it away he thought with a smile "Hey, what are these?" He heard Kira asked, sounding curious, and turned just in time to see her pick up a bright yellow gem out of what looked like a meteor on a table off to the side. He felt the flare of energy as it bonded to her through the morphing grid and had a great deal of difficulty in keeping a straight face as the other two went over and picked up the blue and red gems. They moved to the side and he saw much to his amusement there was one left...a white one. '_Just my color too'_ he thought as he walked over and picked it up the white gem, once more making the same choice all rangers did whether they new it or not. He smiled at the familiar rush of power as the gem bonded to him. He could sense it doing something, rewriting his DNA it would seem. That was fine though, the grid had yet to intentionally harm a ranger, so he saw no reason to worry. '_Now to over complicate Tommy's day'_ he thought mischievously.

X X X

"This way!" Called Ethan as they raced out of the caves and back to the surface. Orion followed at a bit more of a leisurely pace, not the least bit concerned about the supposed crazy guy they didn't want finding them. Not that Tommy was entirely sane, the truly interesting people never were. "Anybody bring a compass?" The soon to be blue asked as they climbed out of the gully the tunnel had exited into.

"Oh, sorry, I was going to bring one." Snapped the red sarcastically they both glared at each other as Kira rolled her eyes '_he's got his work cut out for him with this lot' _Orion thought a little concerned '_there was a reason i picked people who were already friends'._ An odd gust of wind made him freeze '_oh come on! We don't even have morphers yet'!_ He thought annoyed and concerned for the safety of the clueless teenagers next to him, as the others looked around nervously.

"What was that?" Asked Ethan worriedly.

"The wind?" Squeaked Kira half heartedly.

"That ain't the wind." Replied Ethan "As much as we'd like it to be, it aint."

There was a flash of green light a moment later that left behind around 2 dozen odd monsters around them,_ Drones_ thought Orion, relived, this wouldn't be too difficult "Perhaps we should run?" He suggested just as Conner opened him mouth to say something their response was to bolt to the left without warning leaving him to catch up. He spotted the blue and the red jump a gully ahead but Kira missed the far edge and slid down the side instead of jumping it as well he slid down and gabbed her arm pulling her up and out of the ditch with the other two's help. He noted she was limping slightly now, she must have twisted an ankle when she fell. He looked back to check there pursuit a moment later just as Kira's ankle gave out and she fell nocking him to the ground as well. He felt her drawing power from the grid but never had a chance to shield himself as she let off a supersonic shriek that left his head feeling like a ringing bell. '_Thats really going to start hurting in a moment'_ he thought unsteadily as the world spun around him '_note to self don't stand next to Kira during a fight'._

Kira however seemed completely unaffected by her own screech and was staring somewhat startled at the drones twitching on the ground. A moment later Orion found him self flying through the air as an unaffected drone blasted the ground right next to him launching him skyward. The subsequent impact with a tree was enough to jar him out of the stupor that Kira's attack had put him in. He rolled out of the way of another attack and spun sweeping one leg out and knocking two drones to the ground. He leapt back to his feet and dodged past another two dropping a third with a swift kick. He winced as he heard Kira use her shriek again making his already suffering ears start ringing again. He was _really_ going to have a headache after this.

"Hell ya!" He heard Conner exclaim gleefully, he glanced over to see what he was so happy about and saw 6 drones on the ground around the grinning ranger to be. This distraction cost him though as he was sent flying by a drone that had snuck up behind he spun feeling the gem in his hand heat up drawing power from the grid the screech of a tarradon echoed in his head, thankfully hearing that had nothing to do with his ears.

He paused frowning the three drones that had been rushing him had stopped looking around confused. _Whats their problem? _He thought mystified reaching up to brush his hair out of his face and spotted the problem, his arm was invisible - he glanced down, or not quite invisible he corrected. There seemed to be an illusion wrapped around him causing him to blend almost perfectly in with the tree he was standing in front of. _'useful'_ he thought, intrigued, camouflage spells had never really been a skill of his, he could definitely take advantage of this.

In a flash he crossed the space between him and the drones sending them all flying with a few well placed punches, he looked around for another target only to see all the other drones were down. "Hey were'd the other guy go?" Asked Kira looking around '_the other guy?_ _My reputation really is not what it used to be'_. He thought amused and walked right next to Kira before reappearing.

"Im right here." He said as she jumped and yelped in surprise he winced at the sound maybe that wasn't such a good idea he thought as the world seemed to grey out at the edges for a moment at least she hadn't used her new ability he didn't think his ears could take anymore of that.

"Right so invisibility?" She asked pointing at him he shook his head

"More like nearly perfect camouflage, I wasn't actually invisible."

"I seem to have picked up super speed." Said the red grinning he looked questioningly over at the blue who shrugged.

"Im not sure what to call it but they couldn't make a dent in me." He said Orion nodded

"We should get out of here before more show up." He said pointing back towards the museum they nodded and followed as he headed that way. '_I wonder how Tommy's doing?'_

X X X

Tommy glanced around as he pulled back into the museum parking lot '_hope the kids had better luck them me'_ he thought getting out of the jeep and heading around the side of the museum where he'd seen them going before. As he looked for the kids his thoughts turned back to something that had been bothering him all day. That kid, Orion, was giving him the creeps and the flickers of power he sensed from him seemed incredibly familiar, he had felt it somewhere before. But why couldn't he remember were? His connection to the Grid however, was giving him no indication that the boy was any kind of a threat, quite the opposite really he got the distinct feeling that he could trust orion.

This had put him at ease to some extent the power had never lied and he saw no reason to stop trusting it now, but still were had he sensed that energy before? "Dr.O!" He heard someone call ahead of him shaking him out of his thoughts he looked up to see the kids running over they all looked a bit ruffled, except Orion, who looked like he was in quite a bit of pain. "Hey you guys all right?" He asked sending a concerned glance at Orion who seemed to be wobbling a bit.

"Uh ya were all fine" Kira bluffed, Tommy however had a very well developed bullshit detector after years of lying to his parents and wasn't in the least bit fooled. He considered letting them off the hook, but after taking in the fact that Orion was obviously injured he decided not to let it slide.

"Your lying what happen?" He said glaring they all twitched except Orion who smiled tiredly and promptly fell over. Tommy caught him easily have been expecting something of the sort and gave the other three one of his lighter "Your dead' looks

"We fell in a sink hole and found this weird lab in a cave and some strange rocks that glowed then got attacked by these dinosaur monsters." Babbled Ethan in response, Tommy blinked, baffled. '_I really need to improve the security if a couple of kids can break in without setting anything off'._ He thought warily

"And what happened to Orion?" He asked sharply

"Well he looked fine before." Said Conner with a shrug Kira winced.

"Well i think that may be my fault actually." Everyone looked at her and she cringed a bit "Im not sure how i did it but i made this like, supersonic screech, and nocked a bunch of those things flying and Orion was right next to me. I might have hit him and he got blasted into a tree at least twice" She added '_and he was still standing when he got here? Kids tough if she did what i think she did'._ Tommy sighed and nodded

"You lot are coming with me, now." He said picking the still unconscious Orion up off the ground.

"Um your not going to like turn us into to the cops are you?" Asked Kira nervously.

"No, but we need to talk." He said as he walked back to the car the other 3 following like ducklings.

"Why do you need to talk to us, shouldn't you be taking us to the cops or something?" asked Ethan a few minutes later as they were driving down the road towards his house Tommy smirked internally before replying.

"Simple I want to know how you got into my lab." He said blandly Ethan squeaked.

X X X

"So what are you going to do to us?" Asked Ethan nervously as they pulled into the drive way.

"Simple." Tommy answered getting out and picking the still unconscious Orion to carry him into the house "Were going to see if those gems have bonded with you yet and if they haven't I'll take them back, and you can go forget this ever happened."

"Right and if they've 'bonded' with us? Whats that mean anyway?" Asked Kira, annoyed.

"You'd better start hoping the haven't. And i'll explain in a moment" Was Tommy only answer as he pushed the unlocked door open and walked inside before putting Orion down on one of the couches in the room.

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Snapped conner aggravated at Tommy's continued mysteriousness, he glanced at the teen and sat down.

"Simple if they have then your lives just got _very_ complicated, now lets see them." They hesitated exchanging looks before pulling out the gems with an almost synchronized motion and holding them out. Tommy didn't even really need to see the gems with them acting like that. They were already synchronized that could _only_ happen if the gems had bonded to them. He remembered what that was like it had taken awhile for them to notice the effect back then, but it was an invaluable skill, it made working together monumentally easier.

He sighed annoyed he didn't want to do this to them! They deserved a normal life! But the gems wouldn't have picked anyone unless things were about to heat up. He looked at them sadly they just eyed him oddly. "Um, Dr. O? Why do you look like someone just killed you dog?" Asked Conner confused.

"Because the gems have bonded to you i can't take them back." He said tiredly.

"so?" Asked Kira "What the hell are these things anyway?" She asked Tommy stared blankly off into space for a moment before nodding to himself coming to a decision.

"There called Dino Gems each one contains the DNA of a dinosaur as well as an immense amount of power, when I say the've bonded to you I mean they've coded themselves into your DNA and changed it." He said and taking in their rather alarmed looks cut them off before they could start naming all the reasons having your DNA rewritten was a bad thing. "You don't have to worry they won't harm you, your probably already feeling the affects of them."

"Affects? What affects?" Said Kira worriedly he look at her amused.

"I should think you knew that already Kira, considering the number you admitted to doing on orion." He said pointing to the unconscious teen on the couch. surprised looks crossed there faces

"So the super speed thing I was doing in the fight earlier today was that?" Asked Conner Tommy nodded and was about to continue when a pained groan from the couch distracted him. He looked over to see Orion blinking owlishly at him.

"Tommy?" He said sounding confused.

"Nice of you to join us Orion hows your head?" He asked Orion's wince was all Tommy needed to know on that "Ill get you some Advil wait a second" He said and headed into the kitchen.

"So think we should make a run for it well we've got the chance?" Asked Conner, Kira and Ethan exchanged looks before shaking there heads.

"What good would that do?" Said Kira.

"She's right we would see him tomorrow in class anyways." Seconded Ethan, Conner winced.

"Ah hell i forgot about that." He muttered embarrassed, Orion snorted they all glanced over at him.

"How are you anyway?" Asked Ethan Orion smiled ruefully.

"Remind me never to stand next to Kira during a fight." He said Conner and Ethan grinned as Kira scowled.

"Right here you go." Said Tommy reentering the room with a glass of water and two pills. Orion took them gratefully his head was really beginning to pound and it was making it difficult to think, which in his position was a very bad thing, he couldn't afford another slip up like earlier. He only hopped Tommy hadn't thought anything of his use of his nickname. Tommy was about to speak when the ground rumbled ominously and the sky darkened everyone looked over at the windows surprised "Already?" Orion heard Tommy mutter, annoyed, and he really had to agree who ever was behind this was rushing things a bit. "Right," Said Tommy annoyed "We don't have time for me to explain this nicely come with me." He said and moved over to the far side of the room and pulled on a small model of a t-Rex which prompted the floor to split open to revile a stair case.

"Whoa" muttered Kira, Tommy headed down the stairs without a word the other three following Orion paused watching them for moment before smiling slightly and continuing after them Tommy was doing really well at this considering he'd gotten stuck with the job with no warning.

"Right so what now?" Asked Conner as they entered the underground command center.

"Now we see exactly whats going on." Tommy answered sitting down in front of a bank of computer screens and quickly brining up an image of the town just in time to see a massive mechanical T-Rex rip into a building

"What the hell is THAT?!" Said Ethan amazed.

"Its a Biozord I made them" Said Tommy sounding pained Orion shot Tommy a surprised look, he had known the old ranger was off playing mad scientist on a island somewhere, but making Zords? He had really come a long way from the forgetful teenager he had once known if he was managing to make a zord, glancing at the gem still in his hand he wondering if tommy happened to have made any morphers as well.

"A Zord?"

"You made them?" Said Kira and Ethan said at the same time astonished "But isn't that what those things the power rangers use are called?" she continued Tommy looked at her with a faint frown before nodding.

"Yes it is and these ones will be yours in a bit if you can tame them."

"Ours?" asked Conner startled Ethan looked confused.

"But I thought only rangers used those things how are we supposed to...unless..." He trailed off at the sight of Tommy's knowing smirk "No way." Said Ethan his eyes going wide "No WAY!" He said again practically bouncing in place glee written across his face Kira and Conner exchanged confused looks at Ethan's antics, Orion smiled faintly.

X X X

Quetzal - well, how was that?


	2. Back in Action

**Chapter 2** - Back in action

X X X

"As Ethan has already figured out" Said Tommy drily. "In order to tame the biozord's you need to be rangers." He said watching them carefully they stared at him incredulously.

"But we can't be rangers!" Said Kira, shocked.

"She's right dude ranges are really good fighters and stuff were not." Said Conner. Kira nodded in agreement Tommy just smiled and shook his head.

"You can fight or did you forget the fight you won earlier today? I might not have been there but I'm guessing you used skills none of you remember having before?" He asked.

"Oh ya." Said Kira surprised "I forgot about that." Conner however still looked hesitant.

"I don't know dude I don't think I..." Tommy shook his head getting up "You can do it, the gems wouldn't have chosen you if you couldn't" He said cutting Conner off.

"Don't worry conner I'm sure you'll do fine." Said Orion everyone blinked and looked at him, startled, having forgotten he was there as he hadn't said anything since they entered the command center. Conner hesitated then nodded.

"I guess" He muttered still looking uncomfortable.

"Wait here for a second" Said Tommy before he headed off down a side tunnel they hadn't noticed before. He returned a moment later carrying a silver case which he set down on the desk and opened before turning it around to revile 4 morphers. "I know you can do it." He said watching them carefully. The other 3 hesitated looking at each other Orion sighed and took a step forward snagging the white morpher out of the case.

"As much as I'm sure we want to agonize over this there are some rather large dinosaurs ripping the city up maybe we can worry about the future later?" He said drily the others blinked looking startled.

"Ah crap i forgot about that!" Said Ethan sounding faintly horrified after only another few seconds of hesitation they reached out and picked up there morphers. Eyeing the devices a little oddly. "So what? Do we need so kind of password or something?" Asked Ethan curiously Tommy nodded

"All you need to say is Dino Thunder power up and you'll be transformed, you'll know what to do."

"Dino thunder?" Said Conner a bit dubiously.

"I kinda like it." Said Ethan.

"You would." Answer Conner drily Ethan opened his mouth to continue the argument when Tommy cut him off.

"Look I know you guys are from different worlds." He began "But you need to work together or this will never happen." He said looking at them all. "This wont be easy but you have to believe in your selves." The younger three rangers glanced at each other before Conner nodded and looked back at Tommy determination in his eyes.

"Lets do it!" He said Tommy smiled and nodded closing the now empty case. "Right then shall we?" He said and headed quickly up the stairs the other 4 racing after him.

X X X

(10 minutes later, down town)

Everyone jumped out of Tommy's jeep before it had even come to a complete stop looking a bit awed at just how big the rampaging biozord's were. The Tricera zord was stomping cars flat like pop cans as the Tyranno demolished a building with its tail the two Terrasaur types were shrieking at each other from the tops of two buildings. Not even seconds after they'd left the car a red portal opened up in the sky and released a monster and dozens of drones "Who the hell are you?" Asked Kira looking at him dubiously.

"I am Zeltrax! And if you want those Zords you'll have to go through me first!" It growled at them. Conner just smirked.

"Thats the part I'm looking forwards too!" He said glancing around "Right you guys ready?" He asked the others nodded.

"Oh ya!" Said Kira smirking excitedly.

"READY!" Snapped Conner the other three moved into position mirroring him.

"READY! DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" They said simultaneously and the power surged through them forming the suits and solidifying their connections to the morphing grid. To Orion it was like warm sunshine on a summer day leaving him confident and much more powerful then he had been only moments before. He watched the others as they froze up for a second caught up in the rush that came with morphing for the first time, like getting caught up in a tidal wave he remembered. They came back to them selves a moment later.

"Hell ya!" Said Kira sounding ecstatic.

"Cool!" Said Ethan.

"So your Power Rangers?" Snapped Zeltrax they turned serious in an instant turning to face him. "It makes no difference!" The monster continued "Tyrannodrones attack!" He yelled charging forward the drones following it obediently.

"Call out your weapons there in your belt!" Called Tommy from the side lines.

"Right!" Said Conner snagging the staff that appeared in front of him a moment later. "Cool a tyrano staff!" he said Orion spun the Drago sword that he had gotten experimentally as the others called out there weapons Ethan getting a shield and Kira, twin daggers, his own blades balance was perfect as usual. He barely even glanced up as two of the drones charged him. Side stepping too fast for them to track before cutting them down. _Nice_ he thought considering the two downed drones _my magic is still augmenting the Power although i think Conners still faster then me_. He thought watching the other three rangers take down the other drones easily, the 20 to 1 odds not really hindering them any.

Hearing Tommy yell he looked his way and raced over to him upon seeing Zeltrax attacking the frazzled ex-ranger. He nocked the monster over easily sending it flying "You all right?" He asked looking over at Tommy.

"Im good." He said getting up looking annoyed.

"Die!" Snarled Zeltrax getting back to his feet and charging Orion who blocked the others sword with his own and threw him back before slashing at him. Zeltrax blocked and spun sending a bolt of energy at him which Orion was forced to dodge, Tommy quickly got out of the way of the fight and headed around the battle to check on the other three. A minute later Conner yelled distracting them both

"HAY ZELTRAX!" he called Orion who sword was currently locked with Zeltraxs looked over before quickly jumping back out of the way.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" The other three rangers called there combined weapons blasting out a massive bolt of energy. The impact sent Zeltrax flying in a shower of sparks but to everyones amazement Zeltrax staggered back to his feet

"Ill be back!" He yelled, enraged, before disappearing back into the red invasportle.

Orion already had his sights set on the larger of the two Terrasaur's even as Tommy began explaining to the new rangers how to tame the Zords. Ethan was the first to try, taming the Tricera zord with little difficulty its dull green and grey colors becoming a bright blue and gold as he did so, Kira went next catching the now yellow and white Petra zord just as easily only for the Tyrano to send both flying a moment later, Conner managed to connect to it only seconds later its colors changing to bright red and gold when he did so. Orion held up his morpher next activating the link with no trouble although the semi-telepathic connection that was formed was a bit of a surprise.

X X X

"Right what now?" Asked Kira looking thoughtful up at her new zord which trilled softly looking down at her quizzically.

"Well, I doubt thats the end of it for tonight." Said Tommy seriously glancing around as though expecting Zeltrax to leap out of the bushes at them. An odd rumbling noise cut through the air a moment later followed by an explosion that sent them all flying. "I hate being right sometimes." Orion heard Tommy mutter and refrained from snickering.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked Ethan who was back on his feet at this point and looking skyward.

"That." Said Tommy looking up at the ship with a smirk "Is target practice." The other three rangers looked at him like he was crazy, Orion for his part agreed completely. "Now use your Zords and take that thing down." Tommy said looking at them confidently.

"Right" Said Conner the other two nodded and all four of them jumped the 20 stories to there Zords cockpits with ease.

Orion looked around the cockpit curiously this was quite a bit different then any other Zord he had ever piloted. Those were all purely mechanical or were spell based transformations(i.e.. Mystic force) this one was partly biological, completely sentient, and ran on a telepathic connection. He let the grid guide him for this as he had no real idea of how to control the Drago, as it said its name was. None of the others noticed the slight delay however as he had begun taking directions from the grid immediately, getting Drago into the air with no real trouble after that moment of hesitation. He could see where the basic design for the interface had come from though, the Tiger Zord and Dragon Zord had both used something similar it was understandable that Tommy would base the command system off something he was more familiar with.

"Right then time to bring them together!" Tommy called over the intercom. Within seconds of this the transformation sequence was activated and the first three Zords combined forming a megazord. Orion frowned, a bit confused, as the Drago wasn't prompted to combine as well. He shrugged though and blasted by Zeltraxs ship the sonic boom from his passing knocking its target lock off of the Megazord and rattling Zeltrax around so much that the ship swerved and nearly took out a radio tower. This didn't last long unfortunately as he swung Drago around for another pass Zeltrax got the ship straightened out and blasted the Megazord causing it to stagger back a bit but not fall.

It took a few moments of studying the Megazord to figure out why the others hadn't attacked yet the Megazord it didn't seem to have a long range weapon only the drill and the Tricera shield. After a bit of confusion on the others part as they tried to figure out how to get to the ship with no long range weapons and another cheap shot by Zeltrax the Megazord used one of the cables that had been wrapped around it to flip themselves up above the ship and blast through the center of the machine with the Tryranno drill shattering the monster apart.

Orion grinned as the three new rangers cheered at there first victory and Tommy called over the com line telling them to disassemble the Megazord leave the city as soon as possible because people wouldn't come out to inspect the damage until they were gone. He and Kira had it easy there they just had to fly away Conner and Ethan however had to make sure not to trample any more cars as they left the city by the fastest route possible.

X X X

"One thing before you go." Said Tommy as they turned to leave the command center having just dropped the Zords off in a massive underground hanger. They turned back looking at him curiously

"What?" asked Kira tiredly it was obvious they all wanted to go home Orion for one looked like he was going to nod off any second while still standing up but he was ridding home with Conner and the others so that wasn't a problem.

"Concentrated on the thought of making your morphers less conspicuous and they will disguise themselves. They should be like that unless your about to morph, got it?" He asked they nodded sleepily frowning at there morphers to his surprise Kira got the trick of it first rather then Orion as her morpher transformed into a wide silver bracelet with her yellow Dino gem in it with a flash. The others morphers quickly changed as well and they nodded good night and trooped upstairs to were Conners car sat he would be driving everyone home tonight since it was too late to walk.

Tommy watched the four kids backs as they left, a particular look on his face. He hated to do this too them, he really did their lives would never be the same now. He sighed and looked at the read out on the screen next to him most people would never have been able to read it since it was in Eltarin.

He had seen Orion looking at it curiously earlier, making him glad he had switch the computers to Eltarin from English to make him practice a bit more, he'd been getting a bit rusty lately. If he hadn't then keeping these kids thinking he was just a crazy high school science teacher with a secret command center in his basement would have been impossible.

As it was they were buying it so far and that was probably just 'cause there were still in shock over becoming rangers. He sighed and reached out tapping a hidden button on the display causing the normal looking key board to disappear and be replaced by a holographic version that didn't even look vaguely like something you would find on earth. A few moments of work later and his intergalactic com line was up and running almost immediately a window popped up stating incoming calls from Triforia, Aquatar and Eltar. No doubt they had sensed the new team come online and wanted to know how serious the situation was.

A moment later 3 windows had popped open to show Billy and the Aquatar team, Trey, and Zordons son Kaiden. At least he told them to call him Kaiden apparently his name was rather long and hard to pronounce so he just stuck with Kaiden.

The computer automatically turned the three incoming calls into a conference call so everyone could see and hear everyone else. "Nice to here from you guys hows things on your end?" He asked tiredly.

"Fine here on Aquatar." Answered Billy who then glanced at the other two screens "How about you?" He asked.

"All is well enough here, the creature that came to Triforia a few months ago is still withstanding the battles, it may end up to be a longer campaign." He said earning sympathetic looks from the others. He had it worse then them because he was on his own for the most part even though he could call on them for assistance at any time, but he managed, he could turn into three people if need be at anytime after all.

"Eltar is boring as usual." Added Kaiden "Can I come back to Earth please its more interesting there!" he asked looking at Tommy a bit pleadingly. Tommy just eyed him unsympathetically.

"You all but traumatized the Ninja Storm team last time you were here with your pranks." He answered drily "Why should I let you come back here to frighten the new team? Gods know there gonna be scared of there own shadows until they get a sense for when an attacks likely."

"We had almost forgotten to ask!" said Delphein surprised cutting off Kaiden's annoyed retort "How are they? Do you think they will have to much trouble?" She asked Tommy smiled slightly.

"No, their fine so far its to soon really to tell how difficult this will be, but," he said grinning and glanced at Billy. "Were back to using dinosaurs with this team I think you'd like the new blue Triceratops ranger, Billy he's almost as good with computers as you were back in school." Billy grinned in response.

"Nice to know, what colors do you have then? Think your going to have any trouble with them?"

"Well, its three boys and a girl, the reds Conner Tyrannosaurus, the blue is Ethan Triceratops as I said, the yellows Kira Pterosaur, and the white is Orion Teranodon. Conners the only one that I may have trouble with and Orion is hm..._Odd."_ He said looking thoughtful his mind turning back to the strangely familiar white ranger before being pulled out of his thoughts once again by Trey.

"Red, yellow, blue, and white? A rather strange combination theres usually at least one other color when theres a white." He said looking curious Tommy nodded.

"I got the feeling were short a ranger as well, when they used the Megazord earlier only three of the Zords combined Orion and the Drago Zord was left out of the sequence." The other rangers frowned.

"Well that is particular." Said Billy looking puzzled "Whats focusing there powers?"

"Several gems I found in a piece of the asteroid that wiped out the Dinosaurs each one seems to be encoded with the DNA of a specific dinosaur, they picked up some other abilities as well that the gems have written into there DNA." He answered Billy nodded thinking

"Well id say you simply missed a gem, it'll turn up if its supposed to. I wouldn't worry to much about it." He said Tommy nodded.

"Well, if you want to talk more can I call you back another time I really need to sleep I have classes to teach tomorrow and I was helping the kids fight earlier and was painfully reminded that Im not as young as I used to be." He said with a wince.

"Are you sure your all right Tommy?" asked Delphine concerned "Its nothing to severe Sis' don't to worry about. I'll be sore in the morning but there not much that can be done for that other then leaving it be." He answered reassuringly Delphine looked unconvinced at this and he knew she could, would and **_had_** come all the way to earth to kick his ass if she found he was lying about his injuries again. After he gotten his arm broken while they were covering for him and his team when they'd been turned into children she had treated him like a younger brother and had been happy to drop by and yell at him after they'd found out he had been fighting with a nasty concussion for a week several months later.

"Right i'll call back in a day or two to see how things are going." Said Billy looking at him a bit concerned Tommy nodded looking at the other two screens as the com line from Aquatar shut down.

"I too should be resting," Said Trey "Lorkinron does not leave long between attacks." He added before his screen went dark as well. Tommy glanced at the last screen Kaiden looked at him hopefully

"Are you sure I cant...?"

"NO!" Snapped Tommy exasperated and shut down the line ignoring Kaiden's indignant squawk as he did so with a smirk.

X X X

Orion stared balefully at the chalk board at the front of the room, he had forgotten just how much fighting took out of you, and he didn't have the greater physical strength and endurance of an eltarin anymore something he was _really_ beginning to miss. He glanced around the room his eyes falling on Conner who had fallen asleep at some point something which Tommy was ignoring luckily enough for conner. Kira was staring blankly at her note book trying in vain to keep her eyes open but it didn't seem to be working, and Ethan was no better, as for himself the headache Kira had given him yesterday had come back in full force once he had gotten home and the three Advil he had downed hadn't done much other then take the edge off, as it was though Kira must have really done some damage for him to still be in pain even with the accelerated healing that rangers had.

He didn't even want to contemplate the complications that would there would have been for them if everyones parents hadn't bought there story about being in the park when the monster had attacked and then getting lost in the woods while getting away from the battle, after all they hadn't gotten home until almost 2 in the morning it was the only logical excuse they could come up with at 1:30 in the morning after fighting monsters all afternoon.

Tommy was giving them a brake today though, first day on the job and all, he had even postponed the quiz that had been scheduled for today sighting that he couldn't figure out were he left the folder as his excuse. As Tommy continued to talk about the metazoic era his thought turned back to that one computer screen that had been scrolling Eltarin text. Unless he was mistaken Tommy had spoken to Eltar, Aqautar, and Triforia before he had gone to sleep. He was happy that Tommy hadn't forgotten the language he had taught him when the Aqautarian rangers had been on earth.

His learning the language had been the result of Tommy staying at the command center for the duration of the Aqautarian ranger stay on the planet, after he had reminded them that his family wouldn't move to angle grove for 10 years, so he had nowhere to go. He had taken the time to teach Tommy Eltarin since the child had had nothing else to do (neither had he for that matter) those months were when he had truly bonded with Tommy. Surprisingly he had caught on incredibly quickly and was able to speak basic Eltarin within a month, it didn't surprise him that the computers he had were Eltarin in design, even if he had disguised them as earth based computers.

A few moments later the bell rang signaling the end of class and snapping him out of his thoughts as everyone practically bolted from the room leaving the sleepy rangers staring after them a little surprised Tommy just shook his head pulling out a folder for the next class. "You four better get going, drop by tomorrow around 8am got it?" He said they nodded a little resigned dreams of sleeping in on Saturday crushed.

X X X


End file.
